


A Series of Hinny events

by feelsandotps



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsandotps/pseuds/feelsandotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is collection of Harry/Ginny drabbles. Most of them will probably center around Half-Blood Prince up until Ginny's 7th year, because it's the era that I feel the most comfortable with. Later drabbles may still happen from time to time, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Hinny events

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this first drabble on Tumblr for hpshipweeks.

“Can I sit here with you for a while ?”

Harry was lost in his thoughts and didn’t catch immediately that someone was talking to him. He also didn’t notice when that same person sat right beside him until he felt a hand on his left shoulder.

Harry jumped a little and looked at his left and saw Ginny Weasley sitting a few inches away from him on his left with a concern look on her face.

\- Are you okay?

Harry didn’t answer her.

\- I’m sorry. This is a stupid question, but you can’t stay forever like this, Harry. Sirius wouldn’t want you to shut yourself off like this.

\- HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT SIRIUS WOULD HAVE WANTED ? IT’S NOT LIKE YOU KNEW HIM, WAS IT?

Harry felt immediately bad for screaming at the red-headed girl.

\- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to get out like tha –

\- I know you didn’t. But for your information, Harry Potter, I happened to spend a lot of times with Sirius last summer before you arrived at Grimmauld Place. You’ve got to stop thinking that you were the only person on the planet who cared about Sirius.

Ginny had not screamed, but she didn’t have to, her words had been really clear.

\- Sorry.

\- And stop apologising all the time and act like it.

\- You’re right.

\- Well, of course I am, Ginny laughed playfully. Listen, you don’t have to dance on the train and laugh every two minutes, but try to not push away the people who care about you, Harry. You don’t have to be alone. Because, yes, people do care, even if you don’t think that it’s true. Let Ron and Hermione help you, they earned your trust, and you also know that anyone in my family would do anything for you, well, except Percy, but he’s a prat and let’s not think about him.

Harry laughed gently.

\- Thank you Ginny, you’re a real friend.

\- Anytime.

The door to the compartment opened. It was Ron and Hermione who were coming back from the Prefects’s compartment. Ron was muttering something about Malfoy when he sat down. Ginny got up to let them in.

“I have to go back to my compartment now. Dean is waiting for me. Take care, Harry.”

“What was that about”, asked Ron.


End file.
